


Starship Promise Request (Atlas 2)

by Yoselin



Series: Starship Promise Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr.Prompt: “Hey, you said you wanted Soulmate au prompts? I found this one: "You can feel a tug from wherever your soulmate is. These may either be automatic, or have stronger tugs whenever your soulmate is in distress." How about for Atlas/MC from his point of view?”





	Starship Promise Request (Atlas 2)

The acrid air of Olympus 7 surrounds him on all sides. Atlas Molniya makes a face as he runs through the smoking streets of the space colony. All around him, he can hear the roar of Empire weapons firing and people screaming.   
His entire body tenses every time he hears another gun going off. The sounds and sensations are too close to the war he fought, yet he tries to shove past those memories. Instead, he focuses on the harsh and painful yank deep within his chest.   
The soulmate bond, a bond that had appeared out of nowhere when he was 12, had led him to this backwater colony. Atlas had just been in the Promise nursing a drink when pain had flared to life in his chest and his mind had filled with visions of chaos. He had begun plotting a course for Olympus 7 before the S.O.S. message had even lit up on the navigation system.   
The feeling that his soulmate, whoever they were, was in immediate danger had overwhelmed his senses. Despite the fact that Atlas has spent his entire life ignoring the bond that tried steering him in a certain direction, he had plotted a course for the space colony and had told Orion he would be on the ground instead of waiting in the ship like usual.   
Now, exactly an hour since his bond had ached, he is flying through the streets of Olympus in search of his other half. His footsteps clatter against the pavement and his lungs are burning for air.   
Damn. He’s not in as much shape as he used to be.   
Skidding to a halt near what was once a library, Atlas readjusts his gun. The tug on his chest has now become stronger, more demanding, and he is sure he is closer now. Maybe a few more streets west and he’ll find his mate.   
Clenching his teeth, he takes off running again.   
Really, he can’t believe this is happening. Atlas has spent his entire damn life trying to ignore the fact that he has a soulmate and has done a good job of it for the past 22 years. However, despite his best attempts, the bond has pulled him here anyway. In mere moments, he will be face to face with whatever poor soul was unlucky enough to be destined for him.   
The thought makes him want to puke.   
Perhaps to some soulmates were something to live for, but to him they were just inconveniences. The thought that someone was supposed to be by his side, someone he hadn’t chosen himself, was insane. Sometimes Atlas wished he had been born soulmate-less. His parents had and they had been free to choose their own lovers, but he didn’t have that luxury.   
A harsh tug makes him wince. This one is stronger than the rest and tries to steer him left. Atlas stops, takes a deep breath, and follows its direction. He takes off running again sure that his destined is not that far away from him. If only the smoke would ease up and he could see who he was meant to save.   
Shaking his head, he clenches his jaw.   
It’s really shitty that he has a soulmate. Most people would be blessed to have one, but he would rather be alone. The thought of sharing his life with someone fills him with a fear he will never admit to.   
Truth is, there is a part of Atlas that is afraid.   
Up until he was 12 years old, Atlas had never felt the little sensation that people said soulmates caused. He had grown up thinking he would be like his parents, free and alone, and that had been terrifying. But then, one random summer morning when he had been in the process of graffitiing an old building, a little jolt of something had made his heart and chest ache. The desire to move and find someone had registered in his brain and Atlas had been relieved to find that he finally had someone to call his.   
But that relief had gone out the window when he had fought in the war.   
After the war had ended and Atlas had been sent away with a bullshit medal for surviving a massacre he shouldn’t have lived through, Atlas had found the thought of having someone a punishment.   
In his mind, he was not worthy of a partner. The nightmares that kept him up at night told him as much, the flashbacks to that one horrible day in combat made him feel broken, and he didn’t wish to force his burden on anyone.   
So, for the sake of not wanting to curse someone with his existence, Atlas had ignored that bond for decades. He had told himself he was sparing whatever girl was hated by fate and had been just fine living on his own in the Promise with just a whiskey bottle for company-  
Until that dreaded bond had let him know said girl was in trouble. Now, he couldn’t let that bond go ignored any longer. Now, he had to go and save her. Ignoring her existence wasn’t an option.   
Atlas may have been fine with never meeting his damn soulmate, but letting her die was out of the question. It wasn’t her fault she was cursed to be his.   
A final harsh yank on his chest nearly makes him fall to his knees. That last one is the strongest it’s ever been. Atlas skids to a halt and peers through the smoke surrounding him on all sides.   
He sees nothing for a few tense seconds, nothing but the light of nearby guns going off and the blasted smoke enveloping the colony, and then he sees them.   
There’s an Empire soldier decked out in full gear holding a gun up to a small form on its knees. The girl before him cowers and has her hands spread before her in an attempt to shield her face. Her entire body is shaking and Atlas can almost hear the pounding of her frightened heart from feet away.   
In one second, the bond in his chest ignites all over again. He feels his body flare up in utter relief and anger. Relief that he has finally found his intended and anger that she is being threatened.   
An old protective instinct that predates history envelops him and he raises his gun. When the Empire soldier is in his sights, he curls his lip in a snarl.   
“Hey, asshole, get away from her!”  
His shout is louder than the roar of the gunfire surrounding them. The soldier freezes in place, turns around, and raises his gun towards Atlas.   
“By order of the Galactic Liberation Front, drop your weapon!”   
The order is hurled at him just as an explosion rocks the ground. The girl screams and Atlas nearly loses his footing. It looks like the Empire is trying to completely obliterate the colony from existence by bombing it.   
No time to lose then.   
Before the soldier regains his bearing, Atlas dials his gun to nonlethal and fires. The shot aims true and sends the guy flying back. He gets knocked out cold and the girl screams.   
Atlas rushes at her and grabs her arm. Her skin is cold and clammy, no doubt terrified, and he manages to see her for the first time.   
She’s a young thing, maybe 10 years his junior, with light brown hair and light brown eyes. Her lab coat is torn and frayed and there’s soot covering her cheek. But, more than anything, there’s a look of unmistakable panic about her. She’s downright terrified, and Atlas can’t blame her.   
“Can you stand?” He barks it at her a little more harshly than necessary and helps her to her feet without waiting for an answer.   
She’s shaking as she grips his forearm and her nails bite into his jacket.   
“Who are you?” She scans him up and down quizzically. By the look on her face and the way his own bond is slowly humming, Atlas knows she knows who he is.   
He looks away and shoulders his weapon. The bond within his chest is slowly easing back, the nagging tug at his heart which had been persistent throughout his entire life is now disappearing, and his entire body is relaxing. Now that his soulmate is before him, there’s no need for his body to guide him to her.   
“I’m Atlas,” he answers. He takes her hand and begins running back to the Promise with her.   
“Atlas?” She breathes the question out at him as they run. Her grip tightens on his hand. “Are you...?”  
She doesn’t continue, but Atlas guesses her question. Cursing his luck and destiny mentally, he locks his jaw.   
“Yeah, I am. Unfortunately for you, I’m your soulmate, kid.”


End file.
